It is clear that the next generation of experimental biologists studying cell signaling must be equipped to work productively and in teams with mathematical, computational and physical scientists. It is also clear that current problems in cell signaling represent rich opportunity for the development of entirely new mathematics, statistics and computer science. The STMC Training Core will integrate training in the biomedical sciences, physical sciences, mathematics, and engineering in order to produce a new generation of researchers equipped with the biological and computational knowledge to answer critical biological questions in the 21*' century. Through a variety of funding sources the STMC will maintain a cohort of 10-12 graduate students. The Training Core budget will provide stipends to two STMC Fellows per year in the Biomedical Sciences graduate program (BMSGP) or in the graduate programs of the Departments of Mathematics and Statistics, Physics and Astronomy, Computer Science, Chemical and Nuclear Engineering and Electrical and Computer Engineering. Additional stipends for STMC Fellows will come from the Office of the Vice President for Research and Development and from the CRTC (see letters attached). STMC Fellows may also receive support from the School of Medicine (through the MD/PhD program that recruits 1-2 students per year), the SOE (every student accepted to the two IGERT nanobiology training grants receives two years of NSF support) and the National labs (every student who selects a primary mentor at SNL or LANL is eligible for lab fellowships). Finally, Drs. Oliver, Wilson, D. Lidke, Prossnitz and Edwards are all members of the NIAID-funded Infectious Disease and Inflammation (IDIP) T32 grant, which has a